The Harlequin Tango
by bldy-lips 91
Summary: sakura and a new jonin yuuki narita are sent on the a mission but end up getting seperated and kidnaped by the akatsuki . what will happen when they both fallen in love with a feared akatsuki member.
1. Chapter 1

**The 1st chapter to my 1st story **

"Hai Tsunade-shishou" we exclaimed I looked over at the new jounin her name was Yuuki Narita.

She turned to me "Sakura-senpai why don't we go get some ramen I like to get to know the people I'm going to work with" she smile and pushed up her glasses

"Sure why not" I said we made our way out of the Hokage office " I'm looking forward to tomorrow's mission"

I chuckled " and why is that Yuuki-chan" her face became red " we get to see the kazekage"

"o I see" I laughed at this girl I looked at her she acted much like Hinata very shy . it had been 5 years since the last time we went to Suna I have gotten taller I'm now 5'8'' which makes me as tall as most of the men here in konoha. Also my hair has gotten longer now I wear it just below my shoulders.

We get to the ramen shop and see shikamaru and ino enjoying dinner "hey shika-kun" the 5'5'' raven haired girl yelled he turned to see yuuki " hey yuuki how have you've been" he smiled "o just being troublesome as usual" they chuckled

"I didn't now that you knew yuuki" I said "are you kidding me I think that's all he ever talks about yuuki this, yuuki that" ino chimed in both shikamaru and yuuki where blushing "shikamaru I thought you had a thing for older women" Yuuki laughed knowing that I was referring to the crash and burn relationship between him and temari that their last the fight got more viewers then a boxing match. "I wouldn't be laughing yuuki I thought you liked red heads with tattoos" ino almost choked on her ramen . yuuki hazel eyes burned with anger " anyways me and shika-kun are more like brother and sister" she eyed ino " any ways he much prefers blondes" she laughed and shikamaru turned red like a ripe tomato.

" you better run for your life you troublesome woman" he said as he lunged for yuuki She ran off laughing . as she disappeared into the distance she yelled " remember gate at 5" shikamaru was right on her tail me and ino couldn't help but laugh at the shenanigans. I sat down at the bar " I'll have one miso ramen" I told ayame she just nodded .

When I was down with my meal I headed to my apartment and began to pack for tomorrow's mission with yuuki to suna but in the back of my head something was nagging me like I knew something was going to go horribly wrong with this mission. I pushed away all my bad thoughts and got under my covers and went to sleep

**(AKATSUKI HIDEOUT)**

"so who are these bitches we have to capture and WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH THAT PRICK" I said pointing toward the uchiha " hidan you are to work with him because kakuzu has been put on a mission with kisame" I folded my arms and growled . " who are we to capture leader" itachi said in his monotone voice a picture slid across the table its was that of a pink haired kunoichi "itachi I want you to go after sakura haruno" the dark voice said then another picture slid across the table "and you hidan will go after yuuki narita they are both from konoha and might be the fabled mourning and evening stars" I felt my eyebrows furl "what?" itachi coughed "the mourning and evening stars and are like the ying and yang the mourning star has incredible powers of healing and the evening star has incredible powers of destruction" he paused " they are born every 70 years on the 28th of March and 4th of December at exactly at 3:57 along with the fact the prophecies proclaim they would be warrior children of leaves and fire"

"very good itachi I didn't know you knew about the fable well but you left out they can't tap into those powers until the turn 21 … well then you two will head out tomorrow toward konoha"

I left the room and me itachi went are separate ways I took a look at my picture which happed to be a full body picture he would guess that she was average height like 5'6'' I noticed as I began to stare her shoulder length black curls and her light creamed colored skin looked enticing . her full pouty lips and her dark hazel eyes show through the picture and was hard to miss. As the moved down the picture I noticed that she didn't have big breast but did make up for a shapely hour glass figure

Ooooo this is going to be fun he thought to himself not knowing itachi was thinking the same about sakura .

**sooooooo plz tell me what you think and if i should keep this thing going**

**- Yuuki **


	2. Ch2 Hidan X Yuuki

**" hope you like it hehe o and i don't own naruto**

* * *

I watch as the flames danced and listened to the crackle of the fire, it was my turn to be on watch I heard Sakura sigh in her restless slumber. I began to sing to myself and sway to the words of the song but it was mind less drabble of a girl how had just walked for 3 days straight and had to kill 18 idiots. My whip was still soaked in blood and sleep was looking really good right now out of now where I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck then my world became black.

(Hidan pov)

I watched as the girl fell forward after I hit her " dumb bitch" I heard myself say I looked over at itachi who was picking up sakura " and this is where we go are separate ways" itachi said in his emotionless tone of voice " good …" I said for once not feeling up to cursing. I looked down at the girl in my arms then back up itachi and sakura where gone. I began to walk east to a small house near by the smell of rain was near so I began to run holding on to this girl… what was her name it started with y ... o fuck it .

In no time we where at the door of the small house I kicked in the door. Then I felt her stir I looked down a this slightly cherubic faced girl that looked cute while she slept ….O MY FUCKIN JASHIN !! Did I just think that? I stood there trying to calm down. I slowly made my way into the house with in seconds of it beginning to rain I set down the girl on the floor why do I feel like I forgot something …I pulled a small choker out of my pocket. I put the small choker on her neck and performed the necessary jutsu the chocker seemed to be absorbed by the skin till it was a tattoo.

(Yuuki pov)

I slowly sat up my head feeling heavy and throbbing "nhhhh" I moaned I felt sore all over ,my blurry vision began to clear and I saw it a cloak with red clouds .I started for my whip but it wasn't there I looked down and notice all I was wearing was my bindings and my thong my face became a blood red and hot .I heard him chuckle " good to see you awake bitch" I lunge forward at this silver haired man with a firm hold of his neck I looked into is violate eyes " you fucking perverted ass wipe WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TO ME?"

He just chuckled and said "you kill me and you will die, you get more than 5 miles away from me and you WILL die" I felt my face contort in to a face of confusion I then I noticed in the reflection of a pot hanging not to far a way in the kitchen was a tattoo on my neck. I let go of his neck and stepped back a bit think the only way I was going to survive this means being nice to this asshole and like I was going to do that " my name aint bitch its Yuuki , prick" .then I felt the a strong sting on my cheek of the slap "the names hidan and your one cheeky bitch" I rubbed my cheek I chuckled " I know people tell me that all the time" I narrowed my eyes staring up at this asshole ….he is kind of cute I will admit but he just eyed me. "I should of just sacrificed you to" "to who jashin" I interjected with a laugh next thing I knew was thrown to the other side and being held up my neck his fingers dug into the side of my neck his face came close, I closed my eyes.

(Hidan pov)

I let my breath linger over her face as I watched her squirm under me "you will show respect jashin you whore" I threw her down to the floor with a thud she looked up at me with a face of pure hatred and tears streaming down her face .I turned toward the door of the small house " your yukata in the bathroom and the bath is already drawn up for you" and with that I left the house I couldn't stop thinking about when I had her up against the wall I could've taken her then and there isn't much she could have done . It's never stopped me before a face twisted in pain was usually a turn on but not this time. "What have you done to me yuuki and I barely know you" I said as I walked around a bit.

I walked around for 15 minutes to make sure the she had enough time to bathed and get dressed. I let out a sigh before going back in the house she was already dressed in a green yukata with sunflowers adorning it her neck looked red and bruised to me I suddenly felt a small pang in my chest. "is there anything to do" she asked " we could play fucking poker" her eye brow became furled then it relaxed and a huge grin was plastered across her face "ok then but lets make it interesting" she said " bitch what the fuck are you talking about" she chuckled " I'm talking strip poker".

**plz comments thnx **


End file.
